My Music Mix Shuffle, Thing
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Music short stories, not that long. Jace gives Clary his number at a dance, Clary thinks Jace should be in a hall of fame, Jace abuses Clary, Clary murders Jace. Random short stories that relate to the songs in choosen. All Human and Shadowhunter mix. Hope you likes it! :)


**So this is a music shuffle fic. My very first one too. Yeah, so I hope I do a good job at this and I hope you like it. Smiles!**

* * *

_Get It Started by Pitbull ft. Shakira_

'_Every time I look into your eyes. I feel like I can stare at them for a life time. We can get started for life.'_

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't look away, his golden orbs melted into mine. It was hypnotizing. We were dancing at Pandemonium. I wanted him. I knew he wanted me. I tilted my face up and kissed him. He kissed back and we ended up in the utility closet, kissing and stuff. After we thought we needed privacy, we went back to the Institute. It continued there and I felt flushed.

Every time I looked into his, I felt like I could stare at them forever, for life. We knew this was one huge step in our relationship but once we started, he had to finish. So that was the day we ended up naked in his bed. We were wrapped in each other's arms, tightly pressed together. Not letting go of each other.

* * *

_Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson_

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe?'_

I was at the dance at school. I was sitting alone at a table with a cup of punch in my hands. I saw my friends dancing with their dates. I wished my Prince Charming would come. I sighed and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw a boy with blonde locks and golden eyes.

"Do you mind if we dance?" he asked. I hesitated but accepted it.

We danced a little but when a slow song came on, he put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. It felt nice dancing with someone like this. I smiled.

"Jace," he said.

"Clary," I told him. He pulled me in closer and we were pressed into each other. It felt nice. I sighed and looked up at him, just when he kissed my lips softly. He pulled back and smiled. Another song came on and I had to leave since it was past eleven already.

I was walking when Jace caught me.

"Wait, here's my number. Call me maybe?"

* * *

_This Little Girl by Cady Groves_

'_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her. Watch out, you don't push her any further, any further. You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun. This little girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her.'_

You always can tell if your boyfriend is lying when you know him long enough. Last time a girl named Aline called him and I asked, he said it was just his cousin. I looked that girl up and she looked nothing like a cousin to me. One day I followed him home and saw that Aline girl. My jaw dropped. He was cheating on me! I decided to follow them. I looked in the window and saw them making out. I felt the anger bubble inside of me. He hurt me, now I am going to hurt him. If he wants to play fun and games, then let's play the games.

My dad own a gun and weapons, bet that would scare him.

The next day, I asked him to come over and he did, I knocked him out with a pan and duck taped him to the wall. Even a little girl can be strong. When he woke up, the gun was held up. I pointed it at him. His eyes got wide.

"This is for cheating on me," I said and pulled the hammer back.

* * *

_Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will. _

'_Standing in the hall of fame and the world's gonna know your name. 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. You'll be on the walls on the hall of fame.'_

Jace was always the best. He would be on the hall of fame if they had one in Idris. I would picture his name on a golden plate and a statue of him.

My green eyes darted to the middle of the training room. He was sparring with Alec. I smiled. He was fearless. He could break every world record if possible with his reflexes and speed. The whole world would know him, but that was impossible. Shadowhunters are just protector's to Mundanes. He had the flame of a fire in him. He was a champion, my champion. One day he would be in a hall of fame. But this is Jace, he could ruin it any minute now.

* * *

_Didn't Mean It by Jasmine Villegas_

'_You didn't mean it, you didn't mean it. If you didn't mean it, then why would you say it? You didn't mean, you never mean it. Now why in the world would you say it? Lose in my bones don't you know, love me now or let me go. You didn't mean it, you never mean it. Now why in the world would you say it?'_

We have been dating for three years and everyone at school said we were the 'IT' couple. But they didn't know what I knew.

The first time he did it was when he got back from the bar and over heard me talking to my friends Simon. He said that I shouldn't be talking to any other boy than him. I told him that it was unfair and that was when he slapped me and pushed me to the wall and threatened to kill me. I was so scared but then he saw the fear in my eyes and said, 'I didn't mean it.'

I forgave him but he never stopped. When we graduated and started to live with each other. He would come back from the bar and slap me around like I was nothing to him and threaten me. But he would always say after, 'I didn't mean it.'

Those four words were lies. He would always hurt me and say those words over and over again. I knew they were lies.

I thought that I had enough and packed my clothes, but he caught me.

"What's this? Where are you going?" he had asked.

"I'm leaving," I stuttered. There was a murderous look in his eyes and he pushed me on the bed and was on top of me. He was punching me and slapping me on the face. When he was through, I ran to the shower and turned it on. Clothes on and crying on the floor.

When we went to sleep, I made sure he was fully sleeping and slipped out of bed. I had the suit case ready and I glanced back at him. I had had enough of him abusing me. Goodbye forever Jace Herondale.

* * *

_RIP by Rita Or aft. Tinie Tempah_

'_RIP to the girl you used to see. Her days are over, baby she's over. I decided to give you all of me, baby come closer. Baby come closer.'_

The first time I saw her, I thought she was a weak Mundane. But after everything that had happened over the past months. She was my girlfriend and a fighter. That weak Mundane girl was gone, dead. Now she was a strong Shadowhunter. She gave me all of her. Everything. I wouldn't let anyone touch her but me.

She was the same but not the weak Mundane. Sometimes I wondered that it was my fault that she came into this world. I didn't know the answer but I knew it was my fault that a Demon struck her.

I ran to her but I knew what was going to happen to her. She had Demon poison in her. She knew it too and gave me one last kiss and was gone. Her days were over now. I always walked over to her grave, putting flowers on the ground where she was buried.

RIP it said on her tombstone. I was going to see her again. One day. RIP Clary. I love you.

* * *

_This Girl by Laza Morgan_

'_There's this girl._ _The one and only wonder on this world. And it don't matter if the road gets rough if me rich or poor. She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl).'_

I smiled. Clary was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was my world. I loved her and she loved me. She was the only one that could see right through me.

There's this girl that has beautiful red curly hair. That has forest green eyes that makes your bones melt. That would break you with a glance. She was my everything and I couldn't let go of her ever. I wouldn't leave her. She was my girl. I would protect her with my life, care for her when she's sad, make her laugh when she needs one. The most peaceful thing I had ever saw in my life was that time when she was sleeping and the moon loomed it's shadow over her face. When I was leaving her to go find Sebastian and try to stop this stupid war. She was one of a kind.

There's this girl that I have to protect, to make her laugh, to care for her, to love her.

She's Clary.

* * *

**SO how do you like it? I tried my hardest for these short stories to relate to the music. SO for the last short story i used 'one of a kind'. I got that from my other fanfiction I Love Him, I Love Him Not and it isnt about Jace and Clary but Clary and Raphael, so chack that out. I hope you like it and the music i picked. Review! I may make another one if this so you can post a review of requesting songs and i will give you credit for it ot you can PM me and i will also give you credit!**


End file.
